Cyber Chase
'Summery' Wolf upgrades his cyber capabilities at the Cybertime System. but he will be chased and given a chance to see what it can do. 'Transcript' (Wolf enters Cybertime Systems again and sneaks his way into the cyber tech room) Wolf: Time to pimp out my cyberness. (Pulls out a computer chip) how I made this little beauty? the world will never know. (Wolf heads to the Cyber factory and places the chip in the main control console and it starts to override the system and the assembly lines starts to create something different other than a suit) Wolf: the best part is no one will be able to make another one of these. (starts to hear alarms) aw shit. (Wolf head to the end of the assembly line and waits until a high tech motorcycle comes out of the machine. Just then the R.A.T.group comes out and surrounds Wolf) Juan Baja: Surrender Wolf. you are surrounded and outnumbered. Wolf: Damn. I wish i made an escape plan. (The chip in the computer starts to glow red before exploding and causes machines around them to explode) Wolf Oh wait. I did. (Escape scene) Wolf to put on his cyborg suit, hop on his motorcycle and starts to escape the exploding factory. The remaining agents try to shoot atWolf but are un successful while things blow up around them. Wolf sees the exits are blocked by agents. he then drives up the stairs leading to the upper catwalks above. Wolf manages to run some of the agents in the way as he looks for a way out. A group of themtry to rush him with guns. Wolf hits the brakes to make the motorcycle stand on it's front wheel then turns completely around and hits the boost to let out a huge flames at them to set them all on fire and ride off the other way. Wolf then sees ahead that an explosiondestroys the way ahead but it creates a improvised ramp leading to a window. Wolf drives in full speed towards it out of the window ofthe factory before it explodes. In slow motion, it shows Wolf escaping the fire of the explosion behind him until Wolf lands on theground and drives off. Wolf: oh yeah that's right I did have an escape plan. now I am home... (Almost shot from above) What the bird shit? (shows jetpack ninjas with guns being led by Shi Ba in a cyborg suit) Shi Ba: there he is. let us see who is the Kung Fu winner now. (The jetpack ninjas started to dive down towards Wolf) Wolf: I just never seem to get a break today. okay lets see what my baby can do. (Chase scene) Wolf drives into the highway passing cars and trucks as the ninjas follow suit. Wolf turns on his autopilot after scanning Wolf's head todownload his tactics of maneuver. Wolf then stands on the bike and faces back towards the jetpack ninjas. Wolf takes out two of his cyber swords and waits for the attack. The ninjas swoop in at Wolf at once to attack. Wolf Leaps into the air and goes into his Blade Mode. As the fire at him Wolf cuts through each bullet aimed at him and then sliced ten times through each ninja as they passed by and fell to pieces. Wolf then landed back on his Motorbike. Ninjas then started to fly onto trucks on the freeway and shoot down at Wolf. Wolf leaps from his motorcycle and onto a Semi truck taking on multiple ninjas. the ninjas follow after Wolf as he hops from vehicle to vehicle. Wolf lands on the front of a car making it flip into the air and Wolf uses Hammer Mode to make it fly into ninjas chasing him. Wolf then starts leaping on other cars using them to launch at other ninjas. after taking care of most of them, Wolf lands back on his bike and drives himself off the freeway into a empty water way. But soon as he passed a few bridges, butlers on mopeds followed after Wolf. One butlers tried to ram into Wolf, but He pulled back in time to let the butler pass by and run himself to the side wall. Two more rode beside Wolf and tried to punch Wolf. Wolf lifted the back of his motorcycle and twirled it around knocking the butlers off there bikes and caused them to crash into other butlers behind him. Wolf once again put this bike on auto pilot again and pulled out his cyber swords. As the bike did most of the driving to evade and ram other butlers, Wolf used his swords to cut and stab butlers or slice the tires of their bikes and use hammer mode to hit their bikes into wallls and other butlers. Later after taking them out. Wolf starts to head to an exit but it is blocked off by a blockade of agents, jetpack ninjas began to dive down from above, and more butlers drove off of other bridges behind to chase Wolf again. Wolf then sees a large sewer pipe on the side and drives into it. Soon the ninjas, butlers, and agents follow after him. Wolf turns on his night vision to see where he was going. soon he sees a dead end that leads into a flowing water system. Jacques Bond: we have him now! Wolf: So you think. Wolf presses a button and the wheels rotate flat on their sides to become hover wheels. Wolf them hovers off over the waterway as the agents and butlers crash and fall into the water getting caught in the current. Wolf then makes many twists and turns down the waterway tunnel making some of the ninjas go the wrong way or crash into walls. several ninjas try to fly in and take Wolf from behind, but the hover bike then turns into the wall and starts driving on the walls and ceiling. The ninjas get caught off guard and Wolf looks down at them from overhead and slices their jetpacks making them fall in the water or crash. Wolf then turns his bike around heading into the other ninjas. just before they came into each other, Wolf suddenly turned on his high beams and blinded the ninjas. Wolf then went into Blade Mode and slashed each ninja he passed until he took down the last one. Finally Wolf came out of the sewers only to be chased by a heavily armored hovercraft holding the R.A.T. leaders, Shi Ba, and Earl Grey. Earl Grey: Did you really think this would be that easy? Jimmey Bone: you can't out run this cowboy. Wolf: maybe not but how about out fly? Wolf's Bike then turns into a jet bike and flies into the air. Shi Ba: Where does he get this stuff? They try to fire at Wolf but the jetbike keeps spinning out of the way and flips around to avoid a clear shot. They try missiles, but Wolf uses hammer mode on his swords to whack them away. They follow Wolf into the city as people look up in surprise to see the chase fly so fast between buildings. Jimmey Bone: Shoot him with everything we got! the hover craft shot out many smart missiles that followed, while avoiding everything else, after Wolf. Wolf then began swerving through small holes and alleys to lose the hovercraft from following him. Ninja: He got away! Jimmey Bone: don't worry. those missiles will fry that boy like chicken on a hot summers day. Butler: I see him on the radar! Jimmey Bone: Where is he? Butler: He's coming down right on top of us. Wolf dived down on his jetbike with the group of smart missiles still behind him. Wolf sets the jetbike on auto-pilot and leaps off it towards the hover craft. As the jetbike flies away, the missile still come after Wolf as he lands on the hovercraft. he then looks up at the missiles coming down at him. just as they came at Wolf, his pupil grew wide and then he jumped at the missiles and started hopping and swinging off of each oneas the missed him and struck the hovercraft. The explosion from the missile gave Wolf and extra boost in his jump and he was caught by the auto-pilot on his jet bike. the missiles were able to shatter the heavy armor plating on the hovercraft. as the others inside the hovercraft recover from the hit they then see Wolf on his jetbike heading straight towards them. before they could get to the controls to fire Wolf leaps from his jetbike. The jetbike then flies under the hovercraft as Wolf flies over it and then enters Blade Mode to not only slice the hovercraft apart, but the ones inside as well. Wolf cuts across the hovercraft over a hundred times before landing on the other side of the hovercraft and landing on his jetbike. Behind him the hovercraft shatters to pieces before exploding in the air. Wolf makes a landing and his jetbike changes back to a motorcycle. Wolf: Me and my new cyber bike are going to have a lot of good adventures. Wolf Rides off home. END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:June Releases